User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Where's Harry's Father, and Grandfather?
This is a question we'll probably never get an answer to and we probably don't need to know this and that's okay. But what happened to Harry's dad? Where is Harry's father? I'm just curious as to what happened to Harry's father (I mentioned this a couple of times on Deviant Art, where I've posted some artwork/fanart of Harry, There are at least two possibilites as to why Harry's father is abscent, #He died #He divorced Harry's (and Sam's) mother and left (or Harry's mother divorced him and took Harry and Sam or kicked him out, the most latter, Harry's mother kicking his father out, sounds very proposterous!) Well, Harry isn't the only cartoon character who lives with his mother and not his father, other cartoon characters, main or minor, include Buster Baxter (Arthur), Sam Dullard (Rocket Power) and Tino Tonitini (The Weekenders). There was also Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) but that was temporary, his parents are back together. But the three listed cartoon characters have divorced parents and live with their mother, or generally live with their mother (Buster Baxter has been away to be with his father during Season 2 and until the very beginning of Season 3 of Arthur and in the spin-off series Postcards from Buster) And what does, or did, Harry's father look like? (Just somethinbg else I'm curious about.) I also wonder a little about Harry's grandfather (the husband of Nana, Harry's grandmother that we see.) I'm also a little. and I mean "a little" curious about Harry's other grandparents but I don't care all that much about that and if I never find that out. It's highly possible Harry's grandfather died (being elderly but that's not always the reason why elderly people die, he could have gotten very sick and died before it was even his time, or something may have did him in like a car accident.) These are questions only Ian Whybrow and Adrian Reynolds can answer. I do acknowledge they have the right not to reveal what's happened to Harry's father, grandfather, and Harry's other relatives. And since Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, the TV series is out of production, we are definitely not going to know, at least not by means of that unless there's ever a brand new series for Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, like there was with cartoons like "The Berenstein Bears," I'd also list the Looney Tunes (including the very recent Looney Tunes Show,) Mickey Mouse and other Disney Shorts (also shows like House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Club House,) Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, Angelina Ballerina (including Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) and Franklin (including Franklin and Friends) but I'm not sure if they have anything to do with what I'm talking about in the whole Multi-Series thing, not the missing character thing. And whether Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs will have a new series or not, we don't know, and even if it does, that doesn't mean we're going to find out exactly what happened to Harry's father. I did come across this website but it doesn't, at least I don't think it does, answer the question as to what happened to Harry's father: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DisappearedDad If anyone has an answer, though,and is very sure to have one, please share it. On an unrelated note, one more thing I'd like to know is: What would Harry look like if he was older (I.e. as a teenager)? That we can only imagine and do renditions of. Category:Blog posts